The Three Marekateers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: Three plumbers, Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Fluttershy, find themselves as Marekateers to save Princess Cadence from an evil plot on her life.


Here's another My Little Pony fan-fic featuring Fluttershy.

Disclaimer: The Three Musketeers belongs to Disney, and My Little Pony belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

 **The Three Marekateers**

Prologue: All for One

Applebloom was reading a comic book adaptation of the Three Musketeers featuring Shining Armor, Bic Mac, and Fluttershy called the Three Marekateers and featured songs from the Disney version with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

As stage managers and stage hands were rushing around and double checking everything, Applebloom was caught up in singing the opening song before she heard the stage manager call her up.

"Applebloom, I've asked you five times now!" The stage hand called out. "Get the narrator! We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Oh, right!" Applebloom said as she closed the book and headed to the narrator's dressing room. "Mr. Narrator! Mr. Narrator, it's time!"

Just then, the door was quickly opened, smashing Applebloom on the other side of it as she fell over. She then looked at her comic and sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to press ya, but today's the day I decide which version of the story's told, right?" Applebloom asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the original's great, but it never hurts to spice something up."

The man took the comic Applebloom was holding and hit her over the head with it.

"Aw, come on, sir!" Applebloom called out. "Ya promised!"

Just then, Applebloom noticed the narrator going off in the wrong direction, his nose glued to the book.

"Hey sir, wait!" Applebloom called out. "Wait! The stage is-"

Too late. The narrator fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked senseless.

"This way." Applebloom groaned.

She then rushed to the set and went to the director.

"Hey sir, the narrator kinda knocked himself out." Applebloom said nervously.

"It's too late to cancel now." The director said. "Applebloom, you do it."

"Huh?" Applebloom asked.

"Just sit in the chair and tell the story." The director insisted as Applebloom was pulled up.

"Well, alright." Applebloom said as she was brought to the set, and looking for the book, she pulled out the comic and smiled a little at the convenience of it.

"Hey everyone, today I'm telling you a different version of the Three Musketeers than normal, the Three Marekateers! Plus, this one has some songs in it. Now, the story began in the gutter as three orphan foals, Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Fluttershy, were scrounging for food. However, one day, they ran afoul of a local group of bullies, the Enforcers. As the foals were helplessly pushed around and beaten, they wondered if anyone would come to their aid when just as things looked their bleakest, the Marekateers arrived, Celestia and Luna! The duo quickly disposed of the crooks as Celestia looked down at Shining Armor and handed him a gift, a hat, which Shining Armor could barely keep on.

"'Don't worry, dear.' Celestia had told him. 'You'll grow into it.'

"From that day on, the three foals dreamed of being Marekateers just like their heroes, but by the time they were grown up, all they were was janitors, leaving their dream as far away as ever. For you see, before they can truly become Marekateers, they need to learn the real meaning of their creed. 'All for one, and one for all!' Fortunately there happens to be a song about this."

* * *

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _Marekateers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _If you dare to_

 _Cross our path, prepare to fall._

' _Cause we'll find you._

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And all for one and all . . ._

 _So, if you think you dare to_

 _Kick some derriere,_

 _You know that as a Marekateer,_

 _You'd be so welcomed._

 _If you believe you're mighty,_

 _Come and join our family._

 _Come and join the Marekateers!_

As the Marekateers, earth ponies, pegasai, and unicorns from around Equestria, saluted the leader, Sombra, Shining Armor, Big Mac, and Fluttershy watched from the window of the boiler room.

"Look at them, guys." Shining Armor said in awe. "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it."

"I can't wait." Big Mac said with a smile, dreaming of the adventures they'd have.

"Yeah." Fluttershy said as she thought of all the beautiful places they'd see. "Me either."

 _All for one, hey!_

 _Everyone will heed the call!_

 _Marekateers sing,_

 _All for one and one for all!_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all._

 _Marekateers sing,_

 _All for one, hey!_

 _All for one and one for all_

 _And one for all and one for all_

 _And all . . .!_

"All for one, and one for all!" The Marekateers called out in unison.

* * *

Well, that's the start of a new fic.


End file.
